


Body's aching all the time.

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is naive and Paul is terrible, M/M, Poor Roger, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul lies to Freddie that Roger cheats on him. He believes him. Roger wants to kill himself. What will happen?





	Body's aching all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth work. I noticed that once again, Freddie is a total idiot. It's just easier for me. But really, I do not think so. I adore him.  
> I dedicate this work to everyone involved in the creation of the Bohemian Rhapsody film. On the first of December, thanks to the film, I loved the Queen band. It is a pity that Freddie Mercury died seven years before my birth. But his spirit lives ...

A long time ago in London.  
Freddie Mercury had the right to be called a happy man. He had everything. However, fame and money could not match Roger. Roger Taylor was the love of his life. Angelic blond with huge blue eyes lay close to him. Freddie wanted his boyfriend to feel safe with him. He hugged him tightly and fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning Freddie wakes up. There is an idea for a new song in his head. For Roger. His beloved also gets up and looks at him with love.  
"Good morning darling."  
"Good morning, Freddie." Roger stroked his cheeks.  
"I had a dream about a new song for you. I wrote it yesterday"  
Roger smiled and hugged him harder.  
"Which song?"  
"I sing to you tonight, now we have a job"  
The boys get up and go to the shower. They dress and leave the house. 

Two hours later  
Everyone is in the studio and they work hard. Roger tries to impress his beloved. At the same time, he is upset by Paul's presence. The blond walks up to Brian and John who are kissing on the couch during the break.  
"What happened Rog? You look nervous."  
"It pisses me off that Paul is here, he's bad for Freddie, but he does not listen to me, of course."  
Brian moved away from John a little and looked at Roger.  
"For Freddie, you're the whole world, do not worry about Paul."  
The boys are talking unaware that Paul is watching them. In the mind of a bastard, a cruel plan arises. He wants Freddie to hate Roger. Then he would take his place. It should be like that.  
Paul enters the room where Freddie draws something. He sits next to him and pretends to be confused. Freddie turns to him.  
"Something wrong? You look nervous"  
"What I tell you will hurt you, but you must know."  
"What is"  
"Roger is cheating on you, I saw him yesterday in town, he was kissing a girl while you were working hard on the song for him."  
Freddie looks at him in disbelief.  
"My Roger, my Roger." He hides his face in his hands. Paul patted him on the back. "From the beginning I told you that this relationship has no chance for the future. It's good that you already know it." "You're right, I'll break with him, thank you for telling me" Freddie can not see Paul's triumphant smile.

Sometime later, Freddie entered the apartment in which he lived with Roger. He stood in the door and watched the love of his life. He knew that it would end soon. Roger turned to him.  
"What's happening, honey, why are you angry?"  
Freddie looked at him with pain in his eyes.  
"I know everything Roger. You do not have to pretend. Get packed and get out."  
Roger jumped to his feet.  
"Freddie, what happened? What did I do?"  
"Paul caught you yesterday when you kissed a girl. You cheated on me. It's over with us.  
Roger grabbed his hands.  
"That's not true Paul is lying."  
"I do not believe you. Get out."  
The drummer is looking at him with pain and despair in his eyes. Finally, he gets up and leaves.

Brian and John are in their home. They relax after sex. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.  
"Are we expecting someone?" Brian asks.  
"I do not know"  
"I will go to open." Brian gets up and opens the door. Roger is standing behind the door. He is shaking from crying.  
"What happened?''  
"Paul told Freddie I was cheating on him.  
"Come in, tell us everything."  
Roger told the boys what had happened. They sent him to bed and decided to talk to Freddie tomorrow. In the morning Brian went to a friend. Freddie opened the door for him.  
"Did Roger send you?"  
"No, I came alone. How could you not believe him?  
"Well, but Paul said."  
"And you believe him, do not you understand that the bastard is lying to own you?"  
Freddie looks at him for a moment. At last he sighs and speaks.  
"What have I done? Roger is with you?  
"Yes but ..." The phone rings suddenly. Freddie takes the phone. He talks and suddenly falls to the floor. He begins to cry.  
"What happened?!"  
"John called, Roger cut his veins, he's in the hospital."  
"We drive."  
Fifteen minutes later, the two are in the hospital. They approach John who is standing in front of Roger's room. The doctor allows Freddie to enter. The boy sits down next to his beloved's bed. He looks at the wounds on his wrists. He grabs his hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses. He freezes in anticipation.  
Morning  
Roger wakes up. He remembers what happened. He twists his head. He is surprised at the sight of his love.  
"Freddie" he whispers  
Freddie jumps up immediately.  
"I'm sorry , honey, I should believe you."  
Roger starts to cry. Freddie hugs him with one hand. The other takes a handkerchief and carefully wipes Roger's tears.  
"Do not leave me anymore"  
"Never"  
Freddie looks after Roger. He wants to reward him for his mistake. He throws Paul out.  
He also sings a song for him. How much it now fits how horribly he treated Roger.

Love of my life - you've hurt me,  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me.  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me.  
Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me,  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know  
What it means to me. 

Who will remember -  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way -  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you  
I still love you

Back, hurry back  
Please, bring it back home to me,  
because you don't know, what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Uuuuh yeah


End file.
